One Shots
by Arthur97
Summary: A series of one shots for Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Formally called "Cold" which is now just the first chapter.
1. Cold

Tantal was very cold. At least, that was what Pyra had gathered from her party. She felt fine, but that was the life of a fire blade. From what she had gathered, she was not missing out on much. It also meant she was free to move about and help with camp without the risk of freezing.

They had settled in some ruins on their way to the capitol for the night. As it was, Pyra and Bridghid were doing just about everything that was not right next to the fire, but they were fine with this as the cold did not faze them. The imperial blade was currently keeping watch for monsters while Pyra was clearing out the scraps from supper.

It was all going fine and well until Pyra felt an unfamiliar sensation. It took her a moment to identify the strange feeling in her extremities, but after going over what she knew from observation and Mythra's memories, she eventually came to the conclusion that she was cold.

That was not supposed to be possible. She had never personally been cold – though she had a general idea of the sensation thanks to Mythra who had been cold before – but she was fairly certain that was why she felt the need to rub her hands across her shoulders. The question was…how?

She momentarily wondered if it was somehow her bond with Rex, but that had not transferred sensations like hot or cold before. It had only ever allowed them to feel stuff like cuts, bruises, and just general injuries. Things that were shocks to their systems. Then Pyra's eyes widened in shock and fear. If she were feeling cold, then it must have meant that Rex had was unwell.

Pyra dropped the cup she had been cleaning and dashed back inside the ruins earning a raised brow from Bridghid. Pyra gave it no heed, however, as she rushed inside to where most of the party was bundled up and asleep.

She was only interested in one of them at the moment, and she quickly found him shivering in his sleep under one of their light traveling blankets. Shivering. Thinking about it, that was something she felt the urge to do even if she had never done so. It was somewhat unsettling.

"Rex," Pyra quietly shook him. She started to panic a little when he did not respond spurring her to shake him a bit more aggressively, "Rex!"

"Hmm?" Rex slowly opened his eyes.

"Rex!" Pyra breathed a sigh of relief.

"P-pyra! W-what's got you so excited?"

"Rex, you're freezing," Pyra put a hand to his forehead, "You're like ice!"

"Sorry, thought my suit would provide better insulation."

"Don't apologize! We…we just have to get your temperature up! Fortunately, I'm a fire blade," Pyra sparked a flame on her finger tips causing Rex's eyes to go wide.

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

"Warm you up," Pyra tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

"It's an open flame! That's what's wrong. I don't care how cold I am, cooking me like a roast ham isn't the answer."

"Oh," Pyra extinguished the flame with a pout, "It wasn't like I going to hit you with attack intensity."

"Still, I'd prefer an alternative."

Pyra bit her lip. She had to warm him up somehow. She considered waking Nia. Given what Mythra had seen in the hot springs and what had happened with the Emperor, it seemed likely that one way or another she would be able to help Rex, but that was a last resort. However, thinking of the Gormotti reminded Pyra of earlier that day and how she apparently radiated a good deal of warmth.

"I…could stay with you," Pyra suggested with a blush.

"I-I'd appreciate it," Rex's teeth clattered, "But how is that goin' save me from freezing my bum off?"

"No, I mean…with you with you. As in…inside the blanket."

"Oh," Rex suddenly forgot how cold he was for a moment, "Oh! Are you sure that would work?"

"I'm apparently quite warm," Pyra lit another fireball, "Or we could try my other method."

"Sleep is fine," Rex put his hands up and Pyra dismissed the flame.

"Good, now," Pyra got down and looked at Rex and the blanket as if they were the most puzzling things in the world, but she would persevere for his health, "How should we go about this?"

"I…guess you just get under the blanket with me."

_This is painful to watch_. Mythra groaned, _I'm going to sleep_.

Pyra promptly ignored her sister, however, and very stiffly got under the blanket with Rex lying there equally as stiff.

"Do you feel any better?" Pyra asked as her own chill seemed somewhat abated.

"I…I think I feel a bit warmer, but I'm still pretty chilly."

"Maybe…maybe we should get…closer?" Pyra suggested with no small amount of nerves.

"I…guess," Rex's arms and legs may still have been cold, but his face was feeling the warmth.

Pyra leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder, though she was still very stiff as was Rex. He was desperate to avoid touching anything he was not supposed to and ended up staying deathly still as a result, but he did feel warmer.

"Better?" Pyra could finally feel the unfamiliar chill leaving her body.

"Yeah, I think so," Rex remained very still, but he somehow felt incredibly comfortable at the same time. It was nice. So nice, that he had a hard time staying awake in the comfortable heat that Pyra radiated.

"Rex?" Pyra looked at him when she felt the tension leave his body to find him peacefully asleep which put a smile on her face. Sure, it might be incredibly awkward when the others found them like this, and they would likely be teased for some time about it. Regardless, Pyra felt more comfortable than she had in a long time.

**A/N: I finished Torna. Eh, I don't think it was as good as the base game. I think the most egregious thing they did were the community checks. I could have done without the padding, but at least they did have unique dialogue for seemingly all the quests. Something I wish the base game had. **

** I also kind of wish that Gormott wasn't the only other place in the expansion. I would have liked to see Mor Ardain before it was a wasteland, but I get that probably would have been too much work, but Uraya would have been nice, and that was supposedly where Mythra was awakened (though, why that was never seems touched on in Torna as they apparently had her crystal in Torna with Addam present). **

** But enough of that. I think I may start a DLC NG+ run before long. Not sure if I'll do another longer story though. I have an idea for a NG+ type deal where Rex's mind is sent back to the point where Pyra revives him since they failed to stop Aion. Though, he doesn't instantly stop Malos since while he might be in synce with Pyra, she isn't at the same level with him yet. **

** The problem with this idea is the amount of ripple that would happen. I would preferably need some people to converse with and discuss what may happen as things change with Rex's knowledge. Like the face he already knows about Mythra. **

** The other one I actually got from a YouTube comment of all places. It is essentially operating under the premise that strong bonds with the human they are…grafted with determines a flesh eater's strength or at least increases it more (explaining Jin). Now, I don't remember that being a thing, but I may have missed it. Either way, assuming it is a thing, the idea is what if Pyra became a flesh eater by means of Rex.**

** Now, there are some problems here as well. For one, why? If it's post game, what reason would there be to have so much power? Or does she do it without killing Rex so that she can one day die after he's gone? Even without the conduit, an Aegis doing that would probably be ludicrously strong, though Pyra might actually be around normal Jin levels, I don't know. It's more of a neat idea, but I don't really know what to do with it. Perhaps I could do it as something before the end of the game as well. **

** Then for a one shot, I've considered something where Pyra has some anxiety going to sleep both because of the 500 year nap and the stuff with Malos. **

** Well, wish me luck curb stomping most things in the game since my entire party was level 99 I think. Yeah, I could level them down, and I probably will to get goodies, but I'll still probably be over powered. Though, I did consider seeing how much I could do with just Rex. **


	2. Sleep

"Read em and weep," Rex folded his arms smugly after laying down his hand of cards making Mythra scoff.

"How are you winning? We're Aegises for crying out loud!"

"Well," Pyra, who took the loss much better, spoke calmly, "You did lose your foresight."

"Ugh," Mythra groaned, "Don't remind me. I would have crushed you if I still had it. I knew I should have counted cards."

"Now, now," Rex was clearly proud of himself, "No need to be a sore loser. I've been playing this game for years."

"I'm probably older than this game!" Mythra huffed.

Rex responded with a yawn, "Well, as fun as this is, I think I'm ready to turn in for the night."

"Yeah," Mythra suddenly realized she was pretty tired as well, "But I want a rematch."

"Sure thing," Rex grinned.

"Er," Pyra vocalized, "Why not do it now? There's still plenty of time!"

"Pyra," Rex was already on his feet, "It's past midnight."

"Is it?" Pyra held her hands over her chest, "I-I guess I lost track of the time."

"No worries," Rex flashed her a cheerful smile, "I can get wrapped up when I'm having fun too."

"R-right," Pyra replied meekly earning a suspicious gaze from her sister. Despite her suspicious gaze, Mythra said nothing. Acting a little strange was no cause for an intervention. So, Mythra filed that bit away before rising from the table.

"I'll be off to bed then," Mythra stretched and yawned.

"Sounds good," Rex made off to his own room while Mythra departed for her and Pyra's shared one leaving Pyra sitting at the kitchen table alone.

"I'll uh, be along in a bit," Pyra slowly started to clean up the cards. Unfortunately, that did not take up anywhere near as long as the younger Aegis would have liked. All too soon, she was forced to climb the stairs up to her and Mythra's room.

Pyra looked over to her sister's bed to see her already fast asleep. Sighing, Pyra climbed into her own bed and forced herself to close her eyes.

* * *

Pyra's eyes shot open and she darted up in bed. Looking around, she was greeted by the sight of her room causing her to sigh in relief. Looking to her left, she saw Mythra's bed neatly made. Pyra nearly grimaced at the idea that Mythra not only woke up before her, but that she also made her bed already.

With a sigh, Pyra climbed out of her bed and made it pristinely. Once she was satisfied with her work, Pyra nodded and made her way downstairs. However, on her way down, Pyra heard something strange. Sounds were coming from the kitchen. _Her_ kitchen.

Pyra stormed down the stairs ready to wrest her poor pans from Mythra's foul grasp. However, she was instead greeted by a dark-haired woman humming away at the kitchen.

"W-who are you?" Pyra felt oddly uncomfortably having her in her kitchen.

"Huh?" The woman turned around and looked at her with large, golden eyes, "Oh! You're awake!"

"I am," Pyra looked at her suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know. I'm Catherine. I must say, I hardly expected you to finally awake during my lifetime."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why, you've been asleep for nearly five hundred years."

"What!" Pyra stumbled back, "No…Rex!" Pyra darted out the door without another word to the woman. When she did so, she was startled by how different the village was. It had gone from a small town to a developed city. It forced Pyra's panic to become even more extreme as she simply started running.

Almost automatically, Pyra ran toward a hilltop that she and Rex loved to visit. She was relieved to find it still undeveloped as well as Mythra being there.

"Mythra!" Pyra ran up to her sister, "Please tell me this is all some sort of mistake."

"There you are sleepyhead!" Mythra taunted, "Nope, you really did sleep for five hundred years. Slept through a lot of important things too. I take it you met Catherine after waking up?"

"Y-yes. Who was she?"

"Rex's descendant. You see, he moved on after you went to sleep. Surprisingly easily. Met a nice girl, got married, and had plenty of kids. He lived a happy life before passing away. Without you. I'm not even sure if he remembered you by then. You were kind of just a lump taking up bed space."

Pyra breathed heavily while her mouth moved, but no words came out. Mythra kept moving toward her.

"You missed so much, and they all got along just fine without you. You aren't needed, Pyra. You finally decided to start living, only to miss out on the man who meant the most to you. Only to not be missed or needed. What made you think that you deserved to be happy? What made you think that he needed you to be happy?"

Pyra froze in terror at the voice behind her, "We Aegises are not destined for happiness."

"Malos!" Pyra recoiled in fear.

"Come on, Pyra!" Malos approached her menacingly, "You know I'm right!" He lifted his blade, "No join me in death!"

* * *

"Ah!" Pyra shot up in her bed. Struggling to get her breathing under control, Pyra looked around to see her darkened room. A dream. Another nightmare.

"Pyra," The flame blade froze as her sister stared at her from her position propped up on her elbow. Pyra grimaced. Her outburst finally gave her away.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry about that," Mythra sat up, "Something's clearly wrong."

"It's just," Pyra rubbed her arm anxiously, "I've been…afraid to go to sleep lately."

"Afraid? Why?"

"I-I keep thinking back to when Addam sealed me in that ship, and part me keeps thinking, 'What if I don't wake up for another 500 years?' I know it doesn't make any sense, but ever since we agreed to embrace life…I fear missing out on the lives of those close to me. Especially Rex. I think what might scare me the most is the thought that no one even needs me around to be happy."

Both of them knew that by "no one" she really meant Rex.

"You should tell Rex about this."

"What?" Pyra's eyes went wide, "No, I wouldn't want to worry him."

"Well, that goofball is probably your best chance of getting out of this funk," Rex had an uncanny knack for getting through to them. Besides that, Mythra wanted Pyra to get over this. After all, Mythra felt responsible for Pyra being sealed away in that ship all the while she was locked away inside their shared head.

"I…guess you have a point."

"I know I do," Mythra folded her arms triumphantly. Being right felt good. Though, even Tora probably could have told Pyra she should talk to Rex, but a win was a win.

"In the morning though. I don't want to wake him."

"Alright," Mythra laid back down and looked over at her sister, "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Pyra whispered, "I can make it one more night."

Mythra did not look too sure, but she decided to keep her prying to a minimum, "You'd better be. Can't have you interrupting my beauty sleep."

Pyra giggled softly knowing she was actually very concerned, "Good night."

* * *

"Yeah," Mythra waved her hand lazily as she rolled over. Despite her show, she was concerned, but she trusted Pyra. Though, if she did not talk to Rex before tomorrow night, then she might have some words to share.

Pyra took a deep breath after she put the last dish away from breakfast. She had asked Rex to meet her at their hilltop, and she should not keep him waiting. That did not keep her from taking an inordinate amount of time to clean up after breakfast though.

She dreaded pouring her heart out to Rex like this. Not because she did not trust him. No, far from it. She just did not want to be a burden. Five hundred years was a long time to loathe oneself, and it could take a while to fully get over it. Especially when born into such loathing.

One of Pyra's greatest fears was that she would be a hinderance to those she cared about. Rex chief among them. He would obviously assure her that she was no burden. That was just how he was, and she would not change that for the world.

Eventually, she could find no more good excuses to delay and forced herself to go out to meet him. She had made him wait long enough as it was. Passing by an impatient Mythra who was irritated by Pyra's stalling, the youngest Aegis made her way through the streets of New Fonsett. It brought back her dream from the previous night, but fortunately, all the streets were as she remembered them.

Then she got to the hill. It was a bit of a reversal to how they first met with Rex up at the top of the hill overlooking the lush lands they called home now. Land as far as the eye could see. A dream come true.

"It really is something, isn't it?" Pyra asked as she stepped in next to Rex.

"It really is," Rex was still in awe no matter how many times he saw this sight, but they were not there to sight see, "You had something you wanted to talk about?"

"Rex," Pyra breathed deep, "I've been…having some trouble sleeping."

"Oh?" Rex raised a brow, "Is that why you wanted to keep going last night?"

"Yeah," The Aegis rubbed her arm, "Without all of the fighting to distract me, my mind lingers on unpleasant thoughts, and I tend to have nightmares."

"What about?" Rex asked in a rare solemn tone.

"It's…usually about me falling asleep for a long time like when I was sealed in that ship. However, this time, I don't want to go away. It was…easier back then. I was afraid of my, or perhaps, Mythra's power, and I really didn't have many bonds myself. Now…now I want to be apart of this world and I'm afraid of not being able to do so. Afraid that none of you really need or want me here."

"Well, I can't speak for everyone else, but I know that I want you here," Rex spoke with that easy smile he often wore. The one Pyra had come to love so much. As if that were not enough to get Pyra off kilter, he took her hand in his as well while trying to hid how flustered it made him, "You deserve to be happy like the rest of us, and I'm determined to make you happy. L-like you make me. So none of this wondering if you're wanted. Even if you didn't have plenty of people who liked you, which ya do, I'll always want you by my side."

Pyra could hardly contain the giddy smile as her heart fluttered. It seemed Mythra had been right, "Thank you, Rex. That…means a lot."

"You'll let me know if you keep having nightmares, right? I don't want you to suffer alone. Maybe talking about it would help. I can tell you how silly they are."

Pyra giggled, "Sure, Rex. Maybe it would help."

"Glad to hear it," Rex grinned, and the two remained like that for some time with their hands still entwined as they enjoyed the view.

**A/N: Would foresight work on a card game if it didn't have the proper data? I don't know, maybe it would essentially count the cards for her. **

**Yes, I did end up de-leveling. I also stopped using the hard mode and opted for custom. What's the point in combat if you can't do as many flashy things? As it turns out, custom is also useful for cheesing challenge mode. I can worry about legitimately beating them later. I also like that sending Poppi a on a merc mission was able to satisfy her Tiger!Tiger! score requirement. **

**Are there any costumes that any of you consistently use? I've taken to using the white and red (Edit: might be more orange) salvager suit for Rex, at least until I get the master driver suit back. I've also been using the dress uniform for Morag. I kind of like the blue Pyra, but I haven't been using it consistently. **

**As for this, I have some more ideas for one shots, so look out for those. **


	3. The Eldest Aegis

**XC1 Spoiler Warning**

"What about this one?"

"Mythra!" Pyra quickly pushed the swimsuit away, "There's hardly anything there!"

"What?" The Aegis shrugged, "I thought you were trying to woo Rex?"

"Not with that!" Pyra was blushing so profusely her face almost matched her clothes. In order to get out of the funk they had found themselves in, Pyra was looking to get Rex to make a move. Unfortunately, he was notoriously terrible with taking hints, and each failed hint made Pyra increasingly paranoid that he actually liked Mythra or he actually thought of them as one and only loved that, or maybe he thought that Pyra was just too bland. Or that he had moved on.

Mythra thought this was utter nonsense, but it worried Pyra so it mattered to her. Well, vexed her might have been more accurate. Those two were going to end up together, it was only a matter of time. It was just that it was already taking longer than it needed to, and if a skimpy swimsuit would get Pyra to stop freaking out on a weekly basis, Mythra was all for it.

"Can't we find something a little more…tame?"

Mythra groaned, "Fine, I think I saw–"

"Excuse me," A man with longish silver hair approached the two women, "Might I have a word?"

"It's rude to interrupt people you know," Mythra bit back, but the man simply chuckled.

"Apologies. I was never all that great with niceties."

"So, kid," Mythra loosened up, "What do you want?"

"I was hoping to get to know my sisters."

"Your what now?"

"You don't mean…" Pyra's eyes went wide.

"Ah, so you did learn of me," The man chuckled and held out his hand, "I go by Alvis these days."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Mythra sat her water down, "You were sent to an alternate dimension where you became the blade of three different people?"

"In a sense," Alvis ran his finger over the rim of the glass, "We did not have blades, so there was no terminology for it. Unfortunately, the Klaus of my world went mad," Alvis put the glass back before setting it down, "Fortunately, I found another. One who could best him and save that world. So I…went rogue I guess you could say."

"And how did you end up here in Alrest?" Pyra was very invested in this story.

"Everyone from that dimension found themselves here. Myself included."

"Even your driver?" Pyra inquired.

"Indeed, though, I have made myself scarce since then. As far as he knows, I am dead. A conclusion I am happy to let him continue believing."

"Odd," Mythra looked at her "brother" suspiciously, "I haven't heard of another group of people out here."

"This land is vast compared to what they were both used to. They are far away, and it may be some time yet before they formally meet."

"Oh my," Pyra covered her mouth, "Then how far did you travel?"

"Quite a ways, but we are nothing if not durable. But enough about me, I want to hear about you. I want to see if the rumors I've heard hold up. I must admit, I expected to find two siblings, but this was not what I had in mind when I set out."

"Malos," Pyra hung her head slightly, "He…we had to kill him."

"I see," Alvis' face did not betray any emotions. He did not seem very expressive at all compared to the other Aegises. It was impossible to gauge what he was thinking as the sisters explained their story to him.

"I see. So he was a tormented individual. Well, I suppose you did what was necessary. Better than having him unleash such devastation. Still, I'm…impressed by you two. Somehow, you both seem so much more…human than I thought possible. You two seem to be legitimately…alive. It's something I never had a knack for."

"Well, you have plenty of time to start," Pyra smiled, "You could stay with us if you'd like."

"Thank you," Alvis genuinely smiled, "But I think I'll keep moving. It's a brave new world after all. There's plenty left for me to see."

"Would you like to at least meet our driver?"

"A tempting offer. I am curious as to how he compares to mine, but, no, I would rather leave a minimal mark on history moving forward. I do not think I have much of a place in the human world, and as such, I shall leave it be At least, for the time being."

"So, do you think we should leave them alone too?" Mythra asked feeling called out.

Alvis paused for a moment before responding, "No. You seemed to have carved out a life among them rather well. In fact, I'd say the both of you are almost human. Especially you," Alvis looked pointedly at Pyra.

"M-me?"

"Yes. Don't ask me why, but your actions, your movements, they just seem so much more natural than my own. I'm quite impressed actually." Alvis eyed his empty glass, "Perhaps in time, I too may become even more…natural. Maybe then…I could check in again."

"Don't be a stranger," Pyra smiled.

Alvis gave one last smirk as he stood to leave, "May we meet again. Some time."

"Hey!" Mythra called after him, "Where's your core crystal. It's been bugging me, but we all had ours on our chests. Where's yours?"

"Ah, yes. Mine is inside my chest. As if the core of my being." Alvis started walking away, "Red."

"Huh?"

"My crystal. It's red. In case you were wondering."

With that, the Aegis sisters watched as their eldest brother left.

"What a weirdo," Mythra commented as he faded from view.

"Hey, he's family," Pyra defended.

"If you believe what he was saying…you think we should tell anyone that there are more people here?"

"No," Pyra replied after a moment, "At least, not yet. Maybe as they start branching out more. If we tell them, they'll probably try to find them."

"Fair enough," Mythra put her hands on her hips, "Now, don't think you got out of shopping."

**A/N: Huh, so, apparently, depending on which name you pick in Chapter 8, it will affect Pythra's neutral stance. Still probably going to stick with Pyra in my second run. It also seems that the blue outfit for Pyra also changes the...whatever material on her midriff...**

**It's been some time since I played the original Xenoblade, so please don't be mad if Alvis is a bit off. **

**It's been a while for this collection. I think this might be my fourth attempt at an entry for it since the last one. **

**I also found out that the whole "sisters" thing may have been a localization thing (though, I typically go by the localized version anyway), but it still seems like a logical way for them to treat each other going forward (I also rather like it). I also read that the original version was more consistent with regards to treating them as individuals (or at least using plural form). Oh well, that inconsistency may be somewhat annoying, but I'm still sticking with English. Somehow though, even with that ending, some seem to still think they're the same person. **


	4. Shopping

"Okay," Mythra started with a slight edge to her voice, "So you don't like the swimsuits I picked out, or the dresses, or even the casual clothes. I'm not sure there's much I can do for you."

"They were all super skimpy!" Pyra exclaimed in defense.

"Compared to what you normally wear?" Mythra raised a brow.

"One of those so-called swimsuits was little more than straps!"

"Okay, okay," Mythra relented a little, "Then what would you get to really 'wow' him?"

"I…don't know," Pyra looked over the rack of swimsuits and picked one out, "What about this one?"

"Well, it's more on the safe side, but I guess that fits you."

Pyra held back a slight grimace at her sister's words. They struck an insecurity she had been dwelling on for a while. Well, one of many.

"Mythra, do you think I'm…boring?"

"Boring? Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's just…everything I've picked out seems a little…plain."

"Well, it may not be super adventurous, but I'd hardly call it boring. Worried about Rex again?"

"That obvious, huh?" Pyra sighed and rubbed her arm, "Of course I am. I just…I've heard people say I'm a bit bland. Especially compared to you."

"Who said that?" Mythra had an unexpected edge in her voice which surprised Pyra. Mythra had been developing a somewhat protective streak when it came to Pyra. She really did not like seeing either her or Rex struggling, but now that she was not constantly with Pyra, she felt less able to protect her, and she hated that. She felt it was her duty since she created her into a less than wonderful life to start.

"I-I've just heard it around from various people. Usually when they don't think I can hear them."

"People should learn to mind their own business," Mythra huffed under her breath before doing her best effort to give a kind smile, "Look, ignore those losers. You shouldn't care if they think you're plain. You're one of the sweetest people I know. Right up there with Mr. Optimism himself. So if you think the one piece is cute, go for it. If you like it, I'm sure that Rex will too."

"You think so?"

"Yes," Mythra's smile was somewhere between amused and tired, "You worry too much. He's head over heels for you. You'd just better hurry and snatch him up."

"W-what do you mean?" Pyra looked very nervous again, and Mythra realized her mistake. Though…maybe it could be an opportunity to light a fire under her butt.

"Well, you know, he is a hero and all. A lot of women would probably love to get a piece of him."

"W-what? A p-piece of him?" Pyra looked absolutely mortified, and Mythra considered that maybe this was not the best person to try this tactic with, but she was already committed.

"I mean, I'm sure that he would prefer you, but if you drag your feet, he might think you're not interested and settle. You know how dense he is."

"Oh no!" Mythra was afraid Pyra was about to start hyperventilating. She did not even know if they could hyperventilate, "You don't think…could he…"

Mythra could almost see the steam coming from her ears as she practically overloaded. As entertaining as that might be, Mythra thought she should probably alleviate this.

"I mean, I doubt he'd take any of them up on it any time soon. Especially if he's too dense to make a move on you." Though, to be fair, the other girls would probably be a bit more obvious.

"Ah, he's back at home! What if one of them comes to seduce him?" Pyra was starting to panic. When Mythra encouraged her to speak her mind more, this was not what she had in mind herself.

"Relax, Pyra. You're with him almost all the time. Surely you'd notice any women vying for his affections." Might be best if she did not mention what she had heard happened with Nia while they were captive.

Pyra then started wracking her mind looking for anything like that. To her horror, there did seem to be some women eager to get close to the hero, but she was a bit relieved that he never seemed to pick up on that. Still, it was an unsettling thought. What if she did wait too long? Though, her borderline paranoia when it came to Rex's feelings for her was still a bit of a paralyzing agent.

"Better?" Mythra asked, hands on hips. Her pose masked her genuine concern.

"Yes," The redhead sighed, "You just scared me is all."

"Pyra," Mythra spoke slowly and deliberately, "It may not be an immediate threat, but if you don't do something, he might seriously think you're not interested in him and force himself to move on."

"But…"

"Pyra," Mythra put her hands on her sister's shoulders, "He loves you. You need to get these doubts out of your head. Trust your big sis, okay?"

"Okay," Pyra gave her sister a grateful smile, "Thank you. I'll try to remember that."

"You'd better. This is getting out of hand."

Pyra giggled, "Sorry."

Mythra smiled, "Don't mention it. Now, we have some shopping to finish up."

* * *

"That will be 120 gold," The shopkeeper told the Aegis.

Pyra dug in the burgundy purse that she had been gifted a while back. It came in handy for carrying money and other supplies when she was not traveling in a large group. Plus, it went well with her standard look, though, she wondered if she should try something that was not red and/or black.

"Hold up!" Mythra stumbled over with a stack of clothes over twice as large as Pyra's.

"Mythra!" Pyra helped stabilize her sister, "What is this?"

"What? They were cute."

Pyra sighed not thinking Mythra really needed all that. The dresses and casual clothes maybe, but who needed that many swimsuits? Oh well, it was Mythra's money.

Pyra paid and waited for Mytrha to finish up.

"How much?" Pyra almost winced. Walking back over to the counter, Pyra found a rather unhappy Mythra.

"You don't have enough, do you?"

"I…no," Mythra said dejectedly having left most of it at home.

"Alright, I'll cover the difference," Pyra pulled her money back out. She had actually underspent as well as having brought more money.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back when we get home."

"Don't worry about it, Mythra. So, how much are you short?"

"540 gold."

"What?" Pyra then sighed and brought out the amount, "It's a good thing I'm overly cautious."

"Thanks!" Mythra collected her new clothes and the two of them left the store. She may have overdone it, but at least Mythra seemed happy. That made the price more than worth it in Pyra's eyes.

**A/N: Not sure if Shopping is an appropriate title, but there it is.**


End file.
